Crimson (2017 CGI film)/Credits
Full credits for Crimson (2017 CGI film). Logos Opening COLUMBIA PICTURES presents in association with PORTAL CREATIVE and 2.0 ENTERTAINMENT a MONSTER PICTURES/IMAGE NATION ABU DHABI/TV 1000 PICTURES production a LUKAIN ANIMATION film Crimson Closing Directed by Chris LuKain Produced by Edward Larryson, p.g.a. John Wiken Harry Uslan Frank Portsman Screenplay by Vincent Davidson Crawl Art Key Stunt Riggers Kevin Chase • Tim Drnec Unit Production Manager Basil Bryant Grillo Unit Production Manager David Householter First Assistant Director Matt Rebenkoff Second Assistant Director Paul Schneider Visual Effects & Animation by Skywalker Sound In memory of John Whiff and Gumball Stunts Tanoai Reed Samuel Jaye Paul Michael J. Waitman Jahnel Curfman Kenny Bartram Chick Bernhard Jawed El Berni Nicolas Bosc David Castillo Stephen Conroy Chris Denison Mark Dobson Tait Fletcher Derek Graf Ryan James Happy Casey Hendershot Logan Holladay Anna Siraeva Myles Humphus Scott Hunter Collin Charles Hymes Urs Inauen Malosi Leonard Jess Kaala Lundgren Jalil Jay Lynch Tony McFarr Ryan Orr Allan Padelford Jimmy N. Roberts III Tim Sitarz Greg Sproles Aden Stay Richard Taylor Jacob B. Wright Visual Effects by LUMA PICTURES Compositing Artists Anika Racine Christophe Trepanier Frederik Grondin Jeremy Blasco Alexandre Lamontagne Megan Lewis Visual Effects by General Population Score album on Sony Classical/Hollywood Records Music "America The Beautiful" Written by Samuel A. Ward and Katharine Lee Bates "Master Of Puppets" Written by James Hetfield, Lars Ulrich, Kirk Hammett and Cliff Burton Performed by Metallica Courtesy of Blackened Recordings, Inc. "Hail To The Chief" Written by James Sanderson and Walter Scott "Happy Birthday To You" Written by Mildred J. Hill and Patty Smith Hill "Walk That Talks" Written by Cary R. Beare, Marc S. Danzeisen, David Boyle and John E. Kazaroff Performed by Slam & Groove Courtesy of Open Vault Music "Joy To The World" Written by Lowell Mason and Isaac Watts "Hark! The Herald Angels Sing" Written by Felix Mendelssohn, Charles Westley and George Whitefield "Three Little Birds" Written by Bob Marley "Like A Rolling Stone" Written by Bob Dylan "Free Bird" Written by Ronnie Van Zant and Allen Collins Performed by Lynyrd Skynyrd Courtesy of Geffen Records Under license from Universal Music Enterprises "Never Been To Spain" Written by Hoyt Axton "Hound Dog" Written by Jerry Leiber and Mike Stoller "Panic In Babylon" Written by Anton Newcombe Performed by The Brian Jonestown Massacre Courtesy of A Recordings Ltd. "Dixie" Written by Daniel Decatur Emmett "La donna è mobile" from "Rigoletto" Written by Giuseppe Verdi Libretto by Francesco Maria Piave "Cigarillo" Written by Erich Becht and Lucas Botho Performed by The Botho Lucas Voices Courtesy of APM Music "My Impure Hair" Written by Kazu Makino, Simone Pace and Amedeo Pace Performed by Blonde Redhead Courtesy of Hollywood Records "Free Throw" Written by Christopher Isum Performed by The Mezcals Courtesy of PEN Music Group, Inc. "Home On The Range" Written by Daniel E. Kelly and Dr. Brewster M. Higley "Kum ba yah" Traditional "Burning Love" Written by Dennis Linde Produced by D. Sardy Performed by Woody Harrelson "I'm Alright" Written and Performed by Kenny Loggins Courtesy of Milk Money Music © 2017 Columbia Pictures Industries, Inc. and 2.0 Entertainment All Rights Reserved. Columbia Pictures Industries, Inc. is the author of this film (motion picture) for the purpose of copyright and other laws. Poster from "ATONEMENT" Courtesy of Focus Features. All rights reserved. Footage from "FOCUS" Courtesy of Warner Bros. Entertainment, Inc. All rights reserved. Footage from "THE LITTLE RASCALS" courtesy of Universal Pictures Footage from "TEEN TITANS" courtesy of Cartoon Network White House Collection courtesy of the White House Historical Association Filmed at Sony Movie Channel Studios, Alabama Imaging by Forpis Imaging, Inc. Film Insurances by Archor Special Thanks to RED Digital Cinema Jarred Land Michael Rintoul The State of Georgia The City of Atlanta The City of Cartersville Rite Media Group VER Equipment Rentals Jeff Redmond David Yarovesky Lorenzo di Bonaventura Emergency Hospital This project was completed with assistance from the Georgia Film Office, a division of the Georgia Department of Economic Development. Produced studio in association with TONY PICTURES and LUKAIN ANIMATION With the participation of the Canadian Film or Video Production Services Tax Credit.With the participation of the Province of British Columbia Production Services Tax Credit. Filmed in location on Redwood County, Minnesota and Secaucus, New Jersey Filmed on location on the Island of O'ahu in the State of Hawai'i with the assistance of Hawai'i Production Tax Credits administered by the Hawai'i Film Office and the Department of Taxation. Filmed on location on the Munich with the assistance of Munich Production Tax Credits administered by the FFF Bayern Film Office and the Department of Taxation. THIS IS A WORK OF FICTION. THE CHARACTERS, INCIDENTS AND LOCATIONS PORTRAYED IN THE NAMES HEREIN ARE FICTITIOUS, AND ANY SIMILARITY TO OR IDENTIFICATION WITH THE LOCATION, NAME, CHARACTER OR HISTORY OF ANY PERSON, PRODUCT OR ENTITY IS ENTIRELY COINCIDENTAL AND UNINTENTIONAL. SONY PICTURES ENTERTAINMENT (SPE) AND ITS WHOLLY-OWNED FILM DIVISIONS DID NOT RECEIVE ANY PAYMENT OR OTHER CONSIDERATION FOR THE DEPICTION OF TOBACOO PRODUCTS IN THIS FILM. THIS MOTION PICTURE PHOTOPLAY IS PROTECTED PURSUANT TO THE PROVISIONS OF THE LAWS OF THE UNITED STATES OF AMERICA AND OTHER COUNTRIES. ANY UNAUTHORIZED DUPLICATION AND/OR DISTRIBUTION OF THIS PHOTOPLAY MAY RESULT IN CIVIL LIABILITY AND CRIMINAL PROSECUTION. Category:Credits